bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Musical Bleach
''Rock Musical BLEACH '' is a rock musical jointly produced by Studio Pierrot and Nelke Planning, based on the Bleach manga by Tite Kubo. The musical is directed by Takuya Hiramitsu, with a script adaptation by Naoshi Okumura, a veteran of the Japanese theater scene. The music is written by playwright Shoichi Tama; the music in the show is completely original and not taken from the anime soundtrack. The initial performance run of the Bleach musical was from August 17 to August 28, 2005 at the Space Zero Tokyo center in Shinjuku. To date, there have been five musicals and three "Live" Bankai Shows. Rock Musical BLEACH The first musical, Rock Musical BLEACH, centers around Ichigo Kurosaki becoming a Shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki going back to Seireitei, and the trio of friends arriving in Seireitei, ending when Abarai Renji is defeated by Ichigo. The events that take place are practically the main events that concern said characters in Bleach until about half of the Soul Society arc. Saien The second musical has only minor differences from the first, a slightly larger stage, a few new songs, and adds the new cast member, Eiki Kitamura, to portray Izuru Kira. It is not to be confused with Bleach Soul Sonic 2005, the seiyū event that featured a small preview of it. The Dark of the Bleeding Moon The Dark of the Bleeding Moon adds Kumiko Saito to portray Yoruichi Shihōin (Saito has the same name as the actress portraying Momo Hinamori), Kohei Murakami to portray Hanatarō Yamada, Harumi Inoue to portray Rangiku Matsumoto, Shogo Suzuki to portray Kenpachi Zaraki, and Takuya Usui to portray Ikkaku Madarame. They cut Yousuke Ito, Rei Yoshii, and Naofumi Yoshida from the cast. The musical features Ichigo Kurosaki meeting the 11th squad, to Rukia Kuchiki who is about to be executed. Live Bankai Show Code 001 The Live Bankai Show Code 001 is not a part of the Bleach storyline, but does mention the events taking place. The musical is more for fun and features a few new songs. Naoya Gomoto portrays Shūhei Hisagi for the first time. Harumi Inoue who plays Matsumoto Rangiku was not in this musical because she was pregnant with her son at the time. No Clouds in the Blue Heavens No Clouds in the Blue Heavens takes place at Rukia's execution. Asuka Sekine and Masahiro Kuranuki are added to the cast to play Suì-Fēng and Kaname Tōsen. Kohei Murakami and Harumi Inoue are not able to play Hanatarō Yamada and Rangiku Matsumoto in No Clouds in the Blue Heavens but they both will appear in the next three musicals. The All The All was the next musical and was simply all the musicals in one; it was basically the whole Soul Society arc. It ran in the Spring of 2008 on March 24, 25, 26 and 30. Live Bankai Show Code 002 Live Bankai Show Code 002 was the second Live Bankai Show and ran on March 27, 28, 29, and 31. These two musicals had every cast member in them excluding Yousuke Ito, Rei Yoshii, and Naofumi Yoshida. Live Bankai Show Code 003 The Live Bankai Show Code 003 was performed on January 15 - 17 in Fukuoka, January 20 - 25 in Osaka and January 29 - February 8 2010 in Tokyo with the same cast as the previous two musicals, with the exception of Kengo Ohkuchi. Harumi Inoue was only able to perform in the Tokyo shows due to being pregnant a second time. This musical concluded Rock Musical BLEACH. Cast List List of songs Rock Musical BLEACH 1. Overture ~ BLEACH 2. Kanarazu Mitsukedasu 3. Magokoro 4. Taisetsu na Koto 5. Urahara Shouten ~ Mezaneta Chikara 6. Taikyo 7. Chiisa na Yasuragi 8. Zabimaru 9. Owaranai Tatakai 10. Death Song 11. Kimi ga Mienai 12. Tamashii Uta 13. Ai Tooku 14. Explosion 15. Hallelujah~Goodbye - Death Song Reprise 16. Soul City no Kioku 17. Shinjitsu no Yukue 18. Ugomeku Ishi 19. Okite Soshite Mayoi 20. BLEACH Reprise 21. Aizen no Shi 22. Tiketsu 23. Tatakai ni Hitsuyou na Mono 24. Soul City no Kioku REPRISE 25. BLEACH Reprise 26. Kawaranai Kimochi Rock Musical BLEACH Saien 1. Prologue (instrumental) 2. Overture - BLEACH 3. Utoshi Yattsu 4. Taisetsu na Koto / 大切なこと / What is Important (lit. Important thing) 5. Urahara Shoten / 浦原書店　/ Urahara Store 6. Mezameta Chikara / 目覚めた力 / Awakened Power 7. Oousu 8. Chiisana Yasuragi / 小さな　安らぎ/ A small tranquil little bit of peace 9. Zabimaru 10. Mou Hitotsu no Chijou /　もう一つの地上 / Another plane of existence 11. Nani... 12. Rukongai no Kikou 13. Shinjutsu no Yukue 14. Nemurenu Yoru 15. Okite Soshite Mayoi 16. Overture - BLEACH 17. Aizen no Shi 18. Tatakai ni Hitsuyouna Mono 19. Owaranai Tatakai 20. Curtain Call (Overture - BLEACH Instrumental) 21. DEATH Song 22. Kawaranai Kimochi 23. SONG FOR YOU 24. Silent Wish 25. Hona Sainara/Hallelujah Goodbye Rock Musical BLEACH The Dark of the Bleeding Moon 1. The dark of the Bleeding Moon 2. Jigoku Chou no Uta 3. Semai Sora 4. Yamada Hanatarō Desu 5. Temee to Koroshiai ni Kita 6. Tsuki yo Oshiete Kure 7. Nya Nya to Punya Punya 8. Kore ga Kurasaki Ichigo Daze! 9. Dark of the Bleeding Moon - Sorezore no Tatakai 10. Aizen no Tagami 11. Kaien no Omoide 12. Nido to Ano Te wo Hanasanai 13. Kuzusareta Kakugo 14. The Dark of the Bleeding Moon - Ending 15. Mou Hitotsu no Chijou 16. Te wo Tsunagou 17. Bengara Koushi 18. Coin 19. Zattsu Otoko 20. Kore ga Kurasaki Ichigo Daze! (instrumental) Rock Musical BLEACH Live Bankai Show Code 001 1. Overture - BLEACH 2. Kore ga Kurasaki Ichigo Da ze! 3. SONG FOR YOU 4. DEATH Song 5. EXPLOSION 6. Yamada Hanatarō Desu 7. Nya Nya to Punya Punya 8. Nemurenu Yoru 9. Silent Wish 10. Bengara Koushi 11. Shinjitsu no Yukue 12. Zattsu Otoko 13. Utoshi Yattsu 14. Chisana Yasuragi 15. Tatakai ni Hitsuyouna Mono 16. Rukongai no Kikou 17. Owaranai Tatakai 18. Taiin (Intermission) 19. Mou Hitotsu no Chijou 20. Soukonka 21. Tsuki yo Oshite Kure 22. Te wo Tsunagou 23. Kawaranai Kimochi 24. Bleach Soul Shout 25. The Other Side of a Limit 26. The Dark of the Bleeding Moon 27. Hona Sainara/Hallelujah Goodbye Rock Musical BLEACH No Clouds in the Blue Heavens 1. Ichigo's Intro 2. Furitomenu Ame 3. Yureru Soul Society 4. Seigo wa Kaketa Tatakai 5. Yureru Soul Society - The Other Story 6. Uragiri 7. Hitori Ja Nai 8. Kudakareta Katana 9. Oyasumi Nasai 10. Hanabi (with Lilium) 11. Kore ha Maboroshi Janai 12. Yureru Soul Society - Uragirimono 13. Furitomenu Ame - Zatsubou he no Prologue 14. Ore wa Kurosaki Ichigo ni Naru 15. Aizen's Ascent(instrumental) 16. Mamorubeki Mono to Tame ni 17. No Clouds in the Blue Heavens 18. Bleach Soul Shout 19. Taiin 20. Mou Hitotsu no Chijou 21. Catharsis of Eternity 22. Tsuyosa to Eago wo Tabenetara 23. The Other Side of a Limit Rock Musical BLEACH The All 1. BLEACH 2. Semai Sora 3. Nemurenu Yoru 4. Temee to Koroshiai ni Kita 5. Nani... 6. Tsuki yo Oshiete Kure 7. Kuzusareta Kakugo 8. The Dark of the Bleeding Moon 9. Furitomenu Ame 10. Yureru Soul Society 11. Uragiri 12. Hitori Ja nai 13. Kudakareta Katana 14. Oyasumi Nasai 15. Kore wa Maboroshi jana 16. Yureru Soul Society ~Uragirimono~ 17. Aizen's Ascent 18. Mamorubeki mono no tame ni 19. No Clouds in the Blue Heavens 20. Curtain Call Rock Musical BLEACH Live Bankai Show Code 002 1. Bleach Soul Shout 2. CATHARSIS OF ETERNITY 3. High Risk, No Return (Nomitai) 4. Ore wa Kurosaki Ichigo ni Naru 5. Mou Nido to 6. Tsuyosa to Egao Tabetenara 7. Fuyu no Hanabi 8. Bengara Koushi 9. Zattsu Otoko 10. Tōsen no Uta 11. Yuzurenai Mono Hitotsu 12. Kimi ga Mienai 13. Kaien no Omoide 14. Okite Soshite Mayoi (a cappella) 15. Coin 16. Josei Shinigami Kyoukai 17. Mou Hitotsu no Chijou 18. Where is my body 19. No Clouds in the Blue Heavens 20. Yureru Soul Society 21. The Dark of the Bleeding Moon 22. BLEACH 23. Kawaranai Kimochi 24. Hona Sainara 25. The Other Side of a Limit Rock Musical BLEACH Live Bankai Show Code 003 1. The Dark of the Bleeding Moon 2. Hona Sainara 3. Yuzurenai Mono Hitotsu 4. Kawaranai Kimochi 5. Mamagoto Onigoto Hakarigoto 6. Josei Shinigami Kyoukai 7. Dansei Shinigami Kyoukai 8. Bengara Koushi 9. Furitomenu Ame 10. Semai Sora 11. Te Wo Tsunagou 12. Tatakai Wo Oe 13. Oyasumi Nasai 14. Catharsis of Eternity 15. Hajimari no Hi 16. Taiin Song 17. High Risk, No Return (Nomitai) 18. Mou Hitotsu no Chijou 19. SONG FOR YOU 20. Where is My Body 21. Yureru Soul Society 22. BLEACH 23. Bleach Soul Shout 24. The Other Side of a Limit Return of Rock Musical BLEACH In July 2011, Rock Musical BLEACH hit again for the 10th anniversary of Bleach (it has been serialized since August 2001), this time with a new set of cast members. Heading the script and production is Kida Tsuyoshi. As for the part of the lead role (Ichigo Kurosaki), Norizuki Kouhei was chosen out of more than 4,000 auditions. The musical will hit six different locations. References *Studio Pierrot's official site *Nelke Planning's official site (Through Internet Archive's Wayback Machine) Category:Bleach Category:Music